


轰出车

by H2OUndead



Category: Todoroki Izuku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2OUndead/pseuds/H2OUndead





	轰出车

轰焦冻俯身，将绿谷压在身上不得动弹。绿谷眼睁睁的看着自己被轰压倒。轰焦冻用期待的看着绿谷，又在绿谷耳边轻轻地问“绿谷…不行吗？”  
绿谷又怎么拒绝的了轰呢？他注视着轰的眼睛，微微的点了点头。  
轰像是还怕绿谷反悔，迅速的开始自己的动作。先将绿谷的衣着褪下，轰并没有着急的去品尝绿谷，而是担心绿谷不舒服，先将绿谷的衣服去掉吧。  
“呼…”在衣服被解开那双有些冰凉的手附在热得发烫的肌肤上时，绿谷忍不住喘了起来。  
“绿谷…”熟悉的富有磁性的声音在耳边响起，炽热的吐息激得绿谷一颤。  
唇尖有两片凉凉的薄片贴上来，有一点没一点的轻琢他的脸颊。胸前的两颗豆粒被捏在手里揉搓，胸前升起酥麻的快意。  
“唔嗯……”短促的呻吟从喉咙发出，随后的呼吸都变调为快乐的单音节。身上的人轻笑一声，俯身在他耳边低语，“绿谷，你现在在勾引我吗？”  
眼前的人泛着不自然的粉，涎水还没来得及咽下毫无阻碍地从嘴角流落，沿着细长的脖颈，落在精致的锁骨上，身上的特工服扯下一半留着一半，乱糟糟的搭在燥热的皮肤上。那一抹墨绿蒙上一层水雾染上情色，尽是一副引诱面前的人将他吃干抹净的样子。  
轰伸出一只手，放在绿谷的后背，绿谷一开始还以为轰焦冻是在贴心的怕磕疼他，其实那只伸到后背的手，修长的手指轻轻地掐着背部的嫩肉，指甲在后背来回的打转着，使绿谷忍不住挺起腰来。  
轰从旁边的游艇的柜子里摸出一副手铐，锁住了绿谷不安分的乱晃地手。  
轰埋头舔舐绿谷的锁骨，在耳边喃喃道：“要是不把绿谷的手锁住的话…会妨碍到我们的。”接着让手铐钥匙享受着手枪和匕首相同的待遇，在宽敞的甲板上享受银纱般的月光。  
轰挑起绿谷的下巴，像审视一份收藏品一样看他。 绿谷紧抿嘴唇，脸上尽是一片不正常的红，胸部起伏较大，前段已经战战兢兢地立了起来，把紧身的特工服撑起了一块。  
轰将绿谷下体的衣服也褪下，白色的内裤已经被清液洇湿了一小块布料，半透明的，露出肉色。绿谷用颤抖的声音，一字一句正经的说：“轰君…不要…不要太过了。”  
轰焦冻似乎并没有将他说的这句话放在心里，抓起一开始放在一旁的陨石。绿谷压下声音，一下子不敢做声。  
轰用额头抵住绿谷的胸膛，用冰冷的陨石在绿谷锁骨上来回的划弄，另一只手将两只手指并拢，慢慢的探入绿谷的穴口，“噗呲”的水声愈响愈烈。轰抬头看了看绿谷的神情，绿谷红的不正常的脸和涎下来的透明液体，蒙着情色的眼睛再蒙上了一层水雾。轰猛地将头埋在绿谷颈窝，双手快速的抽插着，又慢慢拿出来，伸手握住绿谷那个硬挺的器官，上下运动着，使绿谷口中发出令人愉悦的单音节从来没有停过。轰渐渐变得越来越燥热，拿着陨石的手来到绿谷的穴口前，用一端轻轻的试探着触碰穴口。  
冰凉的陨石一下又一下的轻戳绿谷的穴口。而绿谷因为自己滚烫的穴口碰上冰凉的陨石变得反应越来越强。轰一只手抚摸绿谷的脸庞和额头，一只手握着陨石持续进入，薄薄的双唇直冲绿谷敏感的口腔内部。  
绿谷一直觉得，轰的吻是温柔的，慢条斯理的。但这一次，轰的吻却是充满了激动又有掠夺之意，好像又迫不及待。 两只柔软的舌头在温热的口腔中缠绵，不停地吮吸着，甜蜜的水声在两人耳朵里是如此煽情，推动着火热的氛围。  
换气的时候，两个人都像是不舍的离开。轰转而向下，一只手搓捻着绿谷一边乳头，另一边的乳头则被轰用嘴含住，舌尖在挺硬的乳头上打旋。绿谷因为两边失重的快感，忍不住用自己断断续续饱含暧昧的声音细细道来“轰君…好…好热啊…不过我觉得好…好舒服…”  
轰焦冻被绿谷这么一句感言，握着陨石的手又用了点力气，往更深处推去。  
因为下体的快感，绿谷一下子就被来不及下咽的唾液噎住，失声的叫“轰——啊…轰君！！”  
轰焦冻没有停下手中的动作，用低沉又带有病态的声线说：“绿谷…我可以吗？”  
绿谷咬着牙，努力不让自己发出撩动轰焦冻燥热心情的呻吟。  
“可以吗？我可以吗？”  
鬼使神差的，绿谷不自在的“唔…嗯嗯………唔嗯…”  
轰焦冻以为绿谷同意了，便将陨石一把拿出，褪下自己下体的衣服，忍耐已久的性器官已经挺硬起来，轰换了换角度，让自己的性器官抵住绿谷的穴口。被陨石扩张开来的穴口一下子得到解放，正内外 收缩着。  
轰定定的看着绿谷情欲的样子，愣了一下，绿谷定了定心神，“轰…君，怎么了吗？”  
“没事，只是又来了感觉，有点不可思议。”  
绿谷后悔自己问出话来，他应该推开轰君远离他一点的。可偏偏不仅没有这么做，自己的身体倒是诚实的接受轰一下又一下的，特别的快感。  
轰毫不犹豫的将自己的性器官插入绿谷的洞穴内，“噗呲”的水声一下比一下响。轰扔开手中的陨石，将空出来的手摁在绿谷的腰上，另一只手则握住手铐，同时控制住绿谷的两只手，下体不停地 前后进攻，但是没有一下是顶到最前端。  
“绿谷…叫我！”  
“轰…轰君…停下…”  
“不，绿谷，叫错了…叫轰！”  
“轰…轰！轰…”  
轰焦冻心头颤了一下，紧接着给绿谷的是一下下顶到最前端的快感，轰俯下头来，猛烈的在绿谷身上留下一道道痕迹。绿谷用手圈住轰的脖子，因为有手铐，让绿谷很难从轰低下的头拿出来。一道道抓痕在轰的背后留下痕，绿谷的手腕也被手铐勒出红痕。  
绿谷已经觉得自己快要失力了，加上一开始在拍卖会时的高度警惕，让他在现在的午夜时分，现在这种“被折磨”的情况下，乏力的，被人控制的情况下，出现了倦意。  
突然，轰的动作停了下来，看了看自己身下那个熟睡的幼颜墨绿色头发男人，歪着头进入梦乡。  
轰捡起钥匙，反手给手铐松开锁，给绿谷换了身游艇上放着的自己的衣服，把绿谷放到甲板的另一边，盖上被子。整理好自己后顺势倒下，突然感觉后背被东西磕到了，起身借着月光查看，是那颗陨石。  
轰看着看着忍不住笑了出来。  
【明天，出久会是怎么样子呢…】这么想。  
晃晃头，将陨石打到远远的一边去，自然地躺在绿谷身旁，用手护着绿谷的后脑勺后，也安然入睡。  
【绿谷身上…有我的味道呢…哈哈】

————————————————————

事后。清晨。  
“呜哇！！轰君！太近了！”  
“昨晚不是更近吗？”  
“陨石！陨石要上交啊啊啊！！！”  
“拿去洗一洗就好…”  
“不要无所谓的说出来啊！好羞耻！”  
“叫轰。”  
绿谷看着轰，清晨的初阳散发出暖暖的光，撒在两个人身上，绿谷笑着对轰说“轰，我们回去吧。”  
“…好…”轰忍不住低头  
【又有反应了…忍住。】

————————————————————

其实这里是有几点说明一下的，但是…写完了之后就忘记了要说什么…  
①要转发的话请得到我的同意再转发，要注明是我写的哦！  
②我的lof是：柚子yz  
③lof上应该会过几天发这篇文章的哦，还希望各位能去支持支持我！  
④是第一次写车，所以可能会有点不好，有建议的话一定要提出来啊！  
⑤柚子这篇文能给你带来快乐，让你吃饱了一点，真是太好了啊！


End file.
